Affections
by MercilessTantalus
Summary: Chapter 5 is up. It is Yami verses Bakura for Seto Kaiba's affections. Bakura is in the lead, but is it over?
1. A Deal

A/N: I have no idea where this story is going, and I also wrote the first chapter when I was sick. However, I hope that it may be turned into a worthy piece. If not, I shall simply delete it. Thus far the pairings are simply Yami Bakura/Seto and Yami/Seto. I have not planned this one out though, be warned.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Tenshi, who is Beta-ing for my other story, and is responsible for the thoughts of Master-Submissive relationships. I thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
AFFECTIONS  
  
CHAPTER 1- A Deal  
  
"What is it that you want, exactly?" Yami asked, glaring at the Tomb Robber who dared to interrupt his thoughts. His wonderful thoughts of how exactly he planned to seduce Seto Kaiba into a puddle of mush at his feet.  
  
Yami did indeed desire Kaiba, but he knew that his feelings ran deeper then that. He knew there was a reason he had set the brunet's mind free so long ago, why he continually reached out for his friendship, and why filthy thoughts of the others body infiltrated his mind. He was in love. Not foolish lust, the likes of which he had felt many a time before. No, this was love. He was in love with Seto Kaiba. And he planed to inform the dragon keeper this day.  
  
Bakura's next words interrupted his thoughts, with his tone, and their crushing meaning. "I am here to tell you, to order you, not to tell him tonight. If you do, then I shall inform all his company's competitors. In this homophobic world, that would not bode well for the mighty Kaiba Corporation, no?" Bakura smirked, an evil gleam in his eye.  
  
Yami frowned at the Tomb Robber. His eyes looking into the Tomb Robber, as if to see into his very soul. Yami sense an attraction to the mighty CEO, an attraction yet to be acted on. So very much like his own. Though he did not believe Bakura would do such a thing to Kaiba, the ancient Pharaoh was not willing to risk it.  
  
"Very well, Tomb Robber. I shall say nothing to him during our duel this afternoon." Simply uttering those words, Yami felt his confidence boost. For, Kaiba and he had been dueling every day for the past year. Though Yami has managed to win them all, except a few that were stopped due to other conditions which prevented further play, Kaiba always came back for more. This gave the Game King hope in the possible building of a relationship with the untamed dragon. It had also given him plenty of times to work his magic on Kaiba, before he told of his love. After all, who would want to be rejected by their love?  
  
Bakura, meanwhile, released a superior smirk at Yami's easy acceptance. *The field is now set. All I have to do is get to Seto before tomorrow, and show him how we are meant to be, and there is nothing the Pharaoh can do about it. I will show him how Yami has been toying with him, and that I am his rightful owner...*  
  
With that done, Yami Bakura turned on his heal and left library, in which Yami was the lone student. *Oh yes, my plan is indeed set into motion.* 


	2. Broken Dreams

A/N: Well I have decided to continue this. At least as far as another chapter, to see where it is my muse will take me this time. That is usually an interesting thing to discover. This chapter is short as well, but that is to be expected from one who wrote it all in the span of fifteen minutes...   
  
Dedications: This chapter is for Lady of the Orange, I hope your work load becomes less strenuous. For Unintentional Nightmare, it does not HAVE do be double angst of course but I like to warn a little past what is expected. For Tenshi again, I will update "The Mind's Binding" soon, I hope, but I am going on vacation soon so it is hard to tell. And for Adrie, thank you for the praise and you shall know more now. Now, finally for noone, thank you for your review.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.   
  
AFFECTIONS   
  
CHAPTER 2- Broken Dreams   
  
Seto Kaiba strode confidently into Kaiba Land. Today was the day. He knew that now the time was right to tell Yami Yugi of his affections. Nothing would deter him for telling his rival of his new found feelings. For a long time now, he had completely lacked any romantic feeling at all. He warmed up to the idea of having someone to be with. Someone to hold and be held by, and as cliche as it sounds, he finally wanted to have something to look forward to when he came home from work.   
  
Kaiba reached the usual platform from which he and the Game King dueled. It was empty, as it always was at this time of day. The two had agreed long ago to use this time to duel each other with no help from the audience. Occasionally the audience took it upon themselves to help duelists, and a large crowd was always present for the Kaiba and Yugi duels. The two had concluded that the duels were merely a chance to study each others tactics, and nothing more. Almost as though just the two of them were friends.   
  
The general populace did not know that it was actual the Pharaoh whom they so enjoyed watching. It surprised, yet relieved Kaiba when this fact was made known to a select few. He had always been attracted to who he now knew as 'Yami', but he felt guilty whenever Yugi would reappear. He felt like Yugi was an innocent child, but his Yami. His Yami was something much more...   
  
Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted as the object of his thoughts entered the room. Kaiba smiled slightly, only to frown when Bakura's Yami followed behind. "What is this? I thought we had an agreement?"   
  
The Tomb Robber would certainly be a distraction. Kaiba always knew that Bakura held a certain allure. What is more, it is obvious that the Robber is attracted to him. Yet, after much deliberation, Kaiba decided to follow who he was sure he loved, despite the possibility of rejection. *How ironic. I'm 'following my heart'...*   
  
"I was unfortunately unable to shake him, and he insisted upon following me in. We could duel another time if you wish..."Yami spoke, shooting the Robber a glare.   
  
"Do not mind me. I'm simply a...referee of promises." Bakura smirked, taking a seat.   
  
Kaiba shot Yami a questioning look, but the former Pharaoh simply shook his head. "Fine. You may watch us then." *I suppose he should be here to hear this anyway. That way he will know my fate as well, for if I am rejected* Kaiba gave a slight shudder, *then it would be just as well for him to know.*   
  
The duel commenced. It moved slowly, for each duelists' mind was elsewhere. After just a few turns, Kaiba put his hand down, and looked at Yami, a myriad of emotions just below the surface of his face. Yami immediately looked up and shot him a questioning look. "What is wrong?"   
  
"I cannot continue until I tell you something." Kaiba took a pause here, as Yami lay his own hand down and turned his complete attention to Kaiba. Kaiba's blue eyes flickered briefly to Bakura before fixating upon Yami. "I must let you know now that..." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "That I think I...I think I like you. No. I know I like you, I think I love you."   
  
Kaiba watched as Yami's eyes widened, a look a pure happiness upon his face. Kaiba felt his heart speed up, and he started to smile. The moment was ruined by a loud cough from the Tomb Robber.   
  
Kaiba looked to Bakura briefly, then back to Yami. The Game King was currently looking at Bakura in anger and horror. To Kaiba's own horror, Yami then turned that expression to him. Suddenly Kaiba went cold. He was completely numb. *No...How could I have not seen before...No, let it be my imagination, let it be a dream...*   
  
Kaiba's fears were confirmed when Yami rasped, "Kaiba...Seto...I...can't-"   
  
Kaiba did not hear the words that followed. He grabbed his deck and ran. He ran away from the hurt, from the pain, and from the now blazingly clear truth. Yami and Bakura were in love. *How could I have been so stupid...so blind...* 


	3. Entering

A/N: Well I have, obviously, decided to make this into a fully-fledged fanfiction story. I still have not planned anything for it really, but I have decided to continue writing on any night that I choose to. Also, I am writing this at precisely 3:05am, so there is a good chance I shall take it down, and post a similar chapter later, but I wanted to post another chapter before I take my bugged computer in to be fixed.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Lady of the Orange, I am glad that I seem to be able to help you, try not to stress out too much, it is not healthy, believe me, I know. To noone, I thank you for reading my stories, and do hope you continue to do so. To Alternaray, I thank you for your impute, though I would like you to know that I never planned on having this situation, or any that I ever write, resolved quickly.Where is the angst in that? And finally, for sess9, thank you for your comment, and here is your more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
AFFECTIONS  
  
CHAPTER 3- Entering  
  
"No! You don't understand! Kaiba, wait!" Yami yelled desperately at the rapidly retreating form of Seto Kaiba. Yet it was too late. The CEO was long gone. Kaiba had even left his briefcase behind, not caring about the laptop and hundreds of cards within. All that mattered was getting far, far away as soon as possible. Unfortunately for him and for Yami, this left no time for the former Pharaoh to explain his actions.  
  
So instead, the raging Yami rounded on the Tomb Robber who was still sitting nearby with an ever-present smirk upon his face. "This is all your fault! You knew this would happen! How?"  
  
Bakura kept his mouth shut, the smirk still upon his lips. Yet, in his pocket, he was fingering a certain round Sennen item he had stolen. *Though it only occasionally works for me, when it does it really comes through.* Bakura thought to himself as Yami grew impatient with him.  
  
Finally, the Pharaoh stormed out after Kaiba, intent on telling him the truth. However, Bakura stayed seated, unworried. He knew that the heartbroken dragon tamer would not allow Yami time to explain himself. This worked out perfectly to Bakura's liking.  
  
Whistling, he began to exit Kaiba Land, stopping only to pick up the forgotten briefcase.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Bakura strolled down the long driveway at a leisurely pace. The velvety darkness of night enveloped him so completely, that he was assured easy clearance into the Kaiba mansion. *It is all really too easy. All I had to do was show the briefcase to the man at the gate. Not that I would want to. Things are so much more fun my way.* Bakura mused, thinking back to the way he had skillfully and stealthily crept over the wrought iron gates meant to block unwanted entrance.  
  
He soon reached the massive front door. Deciding to go for a more interesting entrance, he spotted an open window right by a large, expansive jacaranda tree. With a fait smile upon his lips, he climbed up the tree, briefcase in hand.  
  
He reached the window on the fourth floor in a matter of seconds. *It is really too simple* He thought cockily as he swung his nimble body onto the ledge of the window. He quietly slipped inside and shut and latched the window behind him. *Just because it is so easy for me to get in doesn't mean I want others to disturb us.* He thought grinning devilishly.  
  
Now, the first thing any good thief knows is to take in your surroundings as soon as they change, to spot easy escapes. *Not that I shall want to escape.* He thought, gazing about the room.  
  
The room he was in appeared to be a bedroom, doubling as an office. A desk was located near the window, and atop it a large computer system as well as miscellaneous papers. Brightly colored posters decorated the deep blue walls. Most of the portraying Blue Eyes White Dragons. Yet, most importantly to Bakura, an impressive bed was situated in the far corner, with blue silk sheets and what looked to be soft down pillows. *This must be one of Seto's rooms* Bakura realized, his grin widening.  
  
Setting the briefcase down on the soft plush carpeting, he walked unconcernedly by a security camera. It did not matter once he was inside if they knew he was there. As a matter of fact, he hoped they would come for him soon. At least then he would not be bothered with trying to find Seto in this impressive mansion.  
  
He had no sooner thought it, when he heard Kaiba himself say, "All right Mokuba, you may stay at your friends house tonight, but tomorrow I want you home. I have taken the night off for your birthday and we'll do something special..That's right, just you and me.Ok, goodnight." With that a beep resounded through out the room.  
  
Kaiba had just entered, and had not yet noticed Bakura. He pulled off his shirt, and started on his pants when Bakura coughed loudly. Kabia spun around in the dark, crystal eyes searching, "Who is there?" After a pause he sighed and said, sounding irritated, "I'm not in the mood to play guessing games, so either show yourself, or get out of my room."  
  
Bakura stepped foreword, so Seto could see him, "It is merely me, Dragon Keeper." 


	4. Bakura’s Lie

A/N: Well, here I am again, writing this story. And, once again, it is well past midnight. Ah well, my sleep schedule will always be irregular. At any rate, here is the next installment. After the dedications and disclaimer, of course---  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Red Five, I think I know that you prefer Yami/Seto, but you'll have to wait to see what I decide---Thank you for reading and reviewing. For Chibi Seto, I am glad it keeps you guessing-- -that is my intention. For noone, thank you kindly for you wonderful comments, and do not worry, there is still plenty Bakura/Seto and Yami/Seto to come. For 'Live From New York It's Orange Girl', interesting new name--- And yes, Bakura is born to be sneaky---. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
AFFECTIONS  
  
CHAPTER 4- Bakura's Lie  
  
Kaiba glanced at the Tomb Robber wearily, not in the mood to deal with him. He sighed and pulled his pants all the way back up, closing and buckling them, "I am not in the mood for any games tonight, Bakura."  
  
Bakura smirked at him and said, "Oh really? Well, I thought that you would be. Considering the fact you, foolishly, like the 'King of Games'."  
  
Kaiba shot him a nasty look. Yet behind the glare, Bakura sensed deep hurt. "You would know, wouldn't you?" Kaiba said, though somewhat questioningly. As though part of him still hoped for a chance---  
  
Bakura sneered, "I know nothing of the pompous Pharaoh's love. And I'm glad. I will never understand what anyone sees in him. Sure, he's hot, but his holier-than-thou attitude really pissses me off!"  
  
Seto blinked slowly, hardly hoping to believe that he may still have a chance. With at least one of them. Yet, before he could believe it, a few facts had to be made clear, "Why did you attend our duel, and glare at Yami to stop what he was about to say. What could your motives possibly be for that?"  
  
Bakura smiled evilly to himself, *Time to start part one---* To Kaiba, he smiled sadly and sat down next to him on the bed, "For you, Seto. I did not want you to be hurt by the truth that would surly surface soon after." To himself, he thought, *My, these silk sheets feel really slinky. A person could be very---mobile---in bed---*  
  
Seto backed away from Bakura a bit, still unbelieving, "What truth?"  
  
Bakura made a show of sighing before explaining the 'truth'. "I did not want to tell you because I hoped their relationship would end before you made your move for the Pharaoh but it did not turn out that way."  
  
He forced a tear down his cheek, and turned away, pretending to be embarrassed. Seto did not know quite what to do, as he had never been in this position with anyone besides Mokuba before. He awkwardly patted Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"Well, it started when I realized I had feeling for my light. At the time, Ryou's sweet innocence was such a contrast to myself that he was very appealing. Like what I could have been, I suppose. At any rate, I feel in 'love' with him. When I went to 'make my move', I discovered that he and Yami were already a couple!" Bakura turned his face to Kaiba, forcing a few more tears out to accompany his lie. "That was a year ago, and they are still together, yet Yami's eyes are roving. I no long love my light, but I still worry about his happiness. That is why I was watching your duel, because I know that Yami thinks you sexy. But Seto, you must know that that is all! Once the two of you had sex, Yami would throw you out again! I could not let that happen! I---I love YOU now!"  
  
Kaiba was in a state of shock. *Ryou and Yami!? I never would have guessed-- -* He stopped this thought as he saw the normally strong and crafty Tomb Robber let loose another tear. Patting his back again, he thought, *Gods that must have been hard for him. All that time he was just trying to help Ryou and me---Wait, did Bakura just say he loves me!?*  
  
Bakura then left Kaiba's side, "I shall stop following after you now. I have NO desire to be pitied! I have brought you back your suitcase, and I shall go now." Bakura took a step towards the window, then added, "And if you tell anyone about this, I'll make you pay!" His eyes gleamed dangerously, so Seto had no doubt he was very serious.  
  
Bakura had only taken two more steps to the window when he was stopped, as was his plan all along, by Seto. "Bakura, wait!"  
  
Bakura halted, and turned back to see Seto rise from the bed and approach him. Bakura licked his lips at the way Seto's pants hung low on his hips when he didn't have his belt on---"I am sorry that you had to go though that sort of pain, Bakura."  
  
Here Seto took a deep sigh, still not completely sure he was making the right decision. *Oh go ahead. He would not actually CRY if he were lying. And he is pretty damn hot himself---* Seto then pulled Bakura back to the bed, leading with his hand. "You say you love me now, and no one else?" Bakura nodded. "Well then, you may stay here tonight. At my mansion. The guest room is---"  
  
Seto stopped when, at his words, the Tomb Robber lay down contently on Kaiba's silk sheets and down pillows. Kaiba simply stared at him. Almost blushing, he said, "Ok. Then I shall take the guest room---."  
  
Though this became impossible as Bakura grabbed his hand and pulled him back so that he was now lying on the bed. Bakura then swiftly sat himself on Seto's slim hips, "You were saying, love?"  
  
Seto swallowed hard, "Well, it's a bit soon for this. I think we should do this another ti-" His feeble excuses were cut off by the demanding mouth of Bakura. 


	5. Word Play

A/N: Ah yes, yet another wonderful well past 4am attempt at writing. Oh well, what comes out, comes out.  
  
Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to 'Orange Underground', yes, I fully believe that Bakura will go as far as he can to have whoever he can---. And, for BlueEyesjammys15, well, here is your update ;). I thank you both for your reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
AFFECTIONS  
  
CHAPTER 5- Word Play  
  
Seto regained his senses slowly. First he opened his eyes, then quickly shut them, groaned slightly, and then opened them again. "I can't believe it is already light out." he muttered to himself, stretching, catlike. *Wait! Day! Today is Saturday! I should have been at work hours ago, way before dawn!* he thought, sitting straight up in bed. It wasn't until that very moment that he realized he was not alone in his room.  
  
Leaning back in his chair, with feet upon his desk, sat Bakura. It appeared the Robber was playing with a wide array of tools. Seto stared for a moment until he realized they were all of his profession. Tools for picking locks, and opening sealed cases, and even for soundlessly cutting through glass. *He better not be here to rob me-*  
  
"Well, good morning sunshine." Bakura said setting the chair down on all its legs again, and turning away from his tools to look at the sleep rumpled CEO. "I trust you had a pleasant enough nights sleep?" He questioned running his gaze along the delicious looking teen, "I certainly did."  
  
Kaiba gave him a slightly blank look, though it was tinged with worry. "Don't tell me you don't remember!" Bakura sniggered.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!? Tell me now!" Kaiba commanded, slightly apprehensive of the meaning behind Bakura's words.  
  
Bakura sniggered, in a somewhat disturbing way, "Oh, don't get your slinky boxers in a twist. We didn't go as far as I wanted, you being far too tired, but there will be plenty of time for that later, no?"  
  
Kaiba released a rather relieved sigh. He did remember last night now. Bakura in his room before bed, Bakura returning his briefcase, and Bakura's---story. *I still don't know if that was true or not. Last night I was simply too tired to deal with it, but I sure as hell don't want to deal with this-or Yami-now.* Kaiba thought. Aloud he said, "Yeah, whatever. Just get out now, ok. I have to go to work."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
Kaiba frowned at him, "What do you mean, 'No you don't'. I always work, that is what it really means to own a company."  
  
"Obviously. But I happen to know that you told Mokuba last night that you would take the day off for him. Or, were you lying to your beloved brother? It is his birthday, correct?"  
  
Kaiba looked at him blankly. *Shit. He's right.* He shook his head and stood, "You may be right, but I still have to change, and I don't need any help with that." He added, and when Bakura opened his mouth to speak, he added, "If you stay, it might take me all day to dress, and I wouldn't want my brother to find us together. Not like that, at least."  
  
Bakura smirked and stood as well, "All right, but I'll be waiting in the kitchen for you."  
  
Kaiba almost nodded, but caught himself, "Sorry Bakura, but I promised Mokuba it would be just the two of us, and I couldn't lie to my 'beloved brother' could I?" He asked, throwing the albino thief's words back at him.  
  
"True, but it does not count if it is for a good cause or reason."  
  
"A good cause? Such as?" Kaiba asked, folding his arms.  
  
*Such as me throwing you on the floor and making you submit to me, and having hot passionate sex all night* Bakura smiled, "Such as throwing said brother a surprise party."  
  
Kaiba smirked, "Sorry, that won't work. He hates those."  
  
Bakura gave a snort, "I think you're confusing the two of you. He does not have exactly the same tastes as you, Seto."  
  
"So, you are willing to help me throw a surprise party to delight my little brother, and invite all his friends, which I assume includes Yugi's little group, and decorate the mansion all before he gets home at 2 why?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Out of the goodness of my heart?"  
  
Now it was Kaiba's turn to snort, "Not buying it."  
  
Bakura crossed over closer to Kaiba, "Because Mokuba has undoubtedly craved some sort of social interaction with his brother present and socializing as well. And because that would make him happy. And, if I was to make him happy, that would make you happy, and if you are happy that means I can spend the night again, and we can do more then just kiss and hug and all that enjoyable but fluffy stuff."  
  
Kaiba uncrossed his arms and nodded, "I see but one flaw with your logic."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"If Mokuba really wants me to be around for social interactions, and if Yugi's cronies will be in attendance, that would include a certain Pharaoh who does not need to be named." Seto stated. *Let's see him get out of this one*  
  
"That's your flaw? I call that a plus." Bakura laughed. At the CEO's questioning look he continued, "If Yami is in attendance, then he will see us together, which is something that should and will occur anyway. And perhaps once he sees you are mine, then he will keep his filthy roaming eyes away from you, and pay a bit of attention to my light." *Two for one. I'll finally get into my Seto's pants and that damn Pharaoh will have to leave him alone. Perhaps Seto will even get a little revenge of his own.*  
  
"Yours am I? Last time I checked, I owned myself." Kaiba replied.  
  
"Well, the last time you checked must have been before last night, because your mine now, and anyone who says otherwise, even you, will have a very nasty surprise in store for them." Bakura stated dangerously, eyes practically glowing.  
  
Kaiba swallowed roughly, thinking over Bakura's words. *So, I suppose that Yami really is out of reach now* another part of his mind, the more annoying part, threw in, *Not that he was ever within reach anyway* Kaiba sighed slightly, concurring with his own thoughts. He decided to drop the painful topic and consider the Bakura's plan. *What hurt could it do to give my brother a party. I know he will enjoy it, so why not give him what he really wants for once, instead of just what I want him to want, or what I think he wants.* The stubborn part added, *True, but we can't let Bakura win. Think of something you moron!* Seto then smirked, finding ammo.  
  
He opened his mouth, but Bakura interrupted his unspoken words, "Found another 'problem' with my plan? Do share."  
  
"It is simply that even if everything works out the way you say it will, there is still a problem."   
  
Bakura raised his brows, "And that would be?"  
  
"Say Mokuba is happy with everything, and as am I, and I wish to thank you the way you want. I won't. I can't. Because my brother will be spending the night and his room is next door. I will not risk ruining his innocence because you are impatient." Kaiba stated, a triumphant gleam in his eyes.  
  
Bakura closed in their final distance and pushed Kaiba against the wall, "You have not won. I'll have you when and where and how I want." He backed off and turned around. "Luckily for you, that time is not now. I must tell Ryou about Mokuba's party and have him send the word along. And then we must shop. I'm sure you would want your brother to have good food at his party."  
  
He walked through the doorway, but threw over his shoulder, "And Seto, there are plenty of other places other then your room that will be perfect for tonight." With that the robber shut the door and laughed to himself. *I believe that round goes to me, Blue Eyes.* 


End file.
